Bitwa pod Lipskiem
Bitwa pod Lipskiem - starcie zbrojne, mające miejsce w 1724 r., podczas wojny polsko-holenderskiej, pomiędzy armią Królestwa Polskiego, a siłami zbrojnymi Królestwa Pomorza. Zakończyła się ona całkowitą klęską pomorskiej armii i jej odwrotem, a w efekcie - oblężeniem przez Polaków Lipska. Przed bitwą Wojna polsko-holenderska wybuchła pod koniec kwietnia 1724 r. i choć jej przyczyny leżały w Ameryce, to miała ona również swój wpływ na Europę. Sojusznikiem Królestwa Niderlandów było bowiem Pomorze, rządzone przez królową Pechnę I. Kiedy Gertruda II wypowiedziała więc wojnę Holendrom, to Pomorzanie odpowiedzieli, wypowiadając wojnę Polakom. Na ten ruch jednakże polska królowa była przygotowana. Jej armie już zgromadziły się nad Łabą, a teraz, korzystając z granicznych mostów, przekroczyły rzekę. Stojący na czele armii Pomorza generał Wessel uznał, iż jego priorytetem będzie osłona Lipska - pomorskiej stolicy. Dlatego zajął obronne pozycje nad Białą Elsterą, na północ od miasta stołecznego, gdzie okopał się przy moście. Od tej pory Pomorzanie oczekiwali na przybycie wroga. A ten powoli, po drodze grabiąc okoliczne wsie, maszerował na zachód. Wreszcie, 11 maja 1724 r. Polacy stanęli naprzeciw swoich pomorskich oponentów. Bitwa Siły obu stron Przebieg walki Pomorzanie zajęli obronne pozycje przy moście. Ich plan był prosty - zmieść z powierzchni ziemi każdą jednostkę, która spróbuje przejść na ich stronę przeprawy. Dlatego osiem spośród dziesięciu pułków piechoty półkolem otoczyło kraniec mostu, zajmując pozycje na wcześniej przygotowanych polowych fortyfikacjach -był to rów, głęboki na około półtora metra, za którym, z wykopanej ziemi, uformowano wał - nieco niższy, bo metrowej wysokości. Za tym wałem ustawili się pomorscy żołnierze. Wróg więc, jeżeli chciał przejść do walki w zwarciu, musiałby najpierw wpaść do rowu (gdzie byłby idealnym celem dla pomorskich strzelców), a następnie wspiąć się na wał - ponadto taki manewr był absolutnie nieosiągalny dla kawalerii. Reszta piechoty oraz kawaleria stanęły w odwodzie - miały wesprzeć Widział to z drugiego brzegu generał Wielopolski, pełniący funkcję polskiego głównodowodzącego. Wiedział dobrze, że jeżeli postanowi wykonać zmasowany szturm na most, to poniesie bardzo ciężkie straty - nie mówiąc o tym, że sam most może zostać zniszczony, a nie o to mu chodziło. Nakazał więc kawalerii wykonanie zwiadu. Jak się okazało, choć rzeka umożliwiała przeprawę wpław, to jednak polski dowódca wiedział, iż w takiej sytuacji jego wojska będą na drugim brzegu zdane na łaskę wrogiej jazdy i piechoty, która na pewno przeformowała by szyki tak, by móc ostrzelać wolno płynących żołnierzy. Jednakże, z drugiej strony, jeżeli by do tego doszło, to Polacy mogliby jednocześnie uderzyć na most - żołnierzy na pewno nie zabraknie. W ten sposób Pomorzanie nie będą mogli stawić czoła atakowi z dwóch stron, a ostatecznie - może uda się ich pokonać. Bitwa rozpoczęła się od wzajemnego ostrzału artyleryjskiego. Polacy, mimo tego, że strzelali dość celnie, z powodu fortyfikacji nie mogli zadać wrogom dużych strat. Wtedy generał Wielopolski nakazał przeprawę wpław 15 tys. swoich piechurów. Ich celem jednak było tylko odwrócić uwagę pomorską od mostu. Jak się okazało, był to dobry plan - generał Wessel nie chciał dopuścić do ataku na swoje pozycje od tyłu, dlatego oddelegował sześć regimentów piechoty (w tym wszystkie z rezerwy) oraz całą kawalerię, by te przywitały Polaków na ich brzegu. Kiedy polscy żołnierze byli jeszcze w wodzie, pomorscy dragoni byli już na miejscu. Zeszli oni z koni, załadowali swe karabiny i otworzyli ogień do bezbronnych oponentów. Ci chwila w powietrze wzbijały się niewielkie fontanny wody, znacząc miejsca, gdzie pocisk chybił, nie sięgnąwszy celu. W innych jednak przypadkach pod wodą ginęła głowa polskiego żołnierza, ukazując z kolei, gdzie strzał był celny. Z czasem jednak pierwsze plutony zaczęły zbliżać się do brzegu - ale na nim już pojawili się ich pomorscy nieprzyjaciele. Ogień całych szeregów piechoty dziesiątkował Polaków. Kiedy ci jednak już zaczęli wyłazić na płaski brzeg Białej Elstery, to - wiedząc, iż na mokry najprawdopodobniej proch nie mogą liczyć - czym prędzej przechodzili do walki w zwarciu. Widząc to, iż jego żołnierze docierają już na drugi brzeg, generał Wielopolski nakazał generałowi Buczackiemu poprowadzić szturm na most. Kolejnych 8 tys. wojaków ruszyło naprzód, biegiem wpadając na most. Zauważył to generał Wessel, nakazując swojej artylerii otworzyć ogień w stronę mostu. Liczył na to, że zdoła zawalić murowaną konstrukcję i pogrzebać w rzece wraz z nią polskich piechurów. Jak się jednak okazało, daremnie - solidna, pomorska konstrukcja w absolutnie niespodziewany sposób obróciła się przeciw nim, i mimo tego, że nierzadko wśród wąskiej, polskiej kolumny pojawiała się łysina, stworzona przez spadające kule i pociski, to jednak przeprawa przetrwała, a natarcie wciąż się rozwijało, kiedy pierwsi polscy żołnierze zbiegli z mostu. Cztery pomorskie regimenty, wciąż broniące tych pozycji, otworzyły ogień - daremnie. Żołnierze generała Buczackiego (on sam stał bezpieczny z drugiej strony mostu) natychmiast przeszli do walki na bagnety, przechodząc pomorskie umocnienia, choć dokonywali tego ze znacznymi stratami. Generał Wessel wysłał na pomoc obrońcom mostu kawalerię - jednak i jej szarża, i ogień dragonów wiele nie zmieniły. Zwłaszcza, że generał Wielopolski rzucił do boju kolejne 8 tys. polskich piechurów, którzy rzucili się przez most na drugi brzeg. Tymczasem polscy żołnierze, którzy przeprawiali się wpław, toczyli ciężkie walki na brzegu rzeki. Po około pół godzinie Polacy wreszcie wypchnęli Pomorzan z ich umocnień. Po tym część polskich regimentów ruszyła z atakiem na baterie artylerii pomorskiej, część zaś ruszyła, by wziąć walczących na brzegu Pomorzan w kleszcze. Generał Wessel dobrze to widział W pełni zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że tej bitwy nie może już wygrać, więc nakazał swojej kawalerii, aby ta osłaniała odwrót wraz z trzema pułkami artylerii. Reszta armii zaś miała podjąć próbę odwrotu, lecz jednocześnie miała się ona ostrzeliwać nieprzyjacielowi. Przystąpiono do jego wykonania. Pomorscy żołnierze, z dużą dozą heroizmu, cofając się coraz głębiej w las, odpierali kolejne próby pogoni polskiej. Ostatecznie, dzięki sprawnemu dowodzeniu, niedobitki pomorskiej armii zdołały się wycofać. Straty Skutki W wyniku bitwy droga na Lipsk została dla polskich oddziałów ostatecznie otwarta. Umożliwiło to im oblężenie pomorskiej stolicy. Oblężenie to miało trwać ponad rok. Tymczasem pomorskie niedobitki wycofały się na północ. Generał Wessel liczył, iż zdoła on przegrupować swe oddziały i kontynuować walkę. Jak się okazało, przeliczył się. Generał Wielopolski bowiem kontynuował pościg i wreszcie dopadł wroga pod Hobolinem. Tam pomorska armia zmuszona została do kapitulacji.Kategoria:Bitwy Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Historia Polski